Compartiendo oscuridad
by Samanthafly
Summary: Post4ta guerra ninja/ Sasuke vuelve después de 12 años. Sakura por su parte se hunde en una oscuridad tras quedar ciega. Ahora Sasuke deberá no solo conquistarla a ella sino también a quien dice ser su hijo. Y con la ayuda de sus amigos buscarán una forma de que Sakura vuelva a ser la misma. Linda historia de amor, con un poco de acción y mucho humor.


**-De llantos inocentes a gritos desesperados -**

-Vamos Hina-chan, solo debes relajarte y si quieres puedes apretar mi mano–

\- ¿Sakura-chan segura saldrá todo bien? –

Si, era un momento complicado. Hinata estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo. Los nervios obviamente le saltaban por los poros. Pero había algo, o **alguien** mejor dicho, que no solo molestaba e inquietaba a Hinata, sino también a mí.

Naruto.

El idiota de Naruto estuvo gritando detrás de la puerta alrededor de 20 minutos por querer ver a Hinata. Pero era Hinata quien no quería que entrara porque le apenaba.

-¡LOS VOY A DEMANDAR A TODOS! ¡NO ME TOQUES SHIKAAAMARU! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS! – Así es como nos tenía a todos locos. Gritaba como un desquiciado alertando a todos los pacientes del hospital.

\- Sakura-chan… quizá no debería sentirme así. ¿Puedes dejar entrar a Naruto-kun por favor? – Y me miraba con esos hermosos ojos aperlados, con un cierto brillo de confianza, como cuando se le confesó a Naruto por primera vez. Noté que ya estaba llegando la hora ya que las gotas de sudor que caían por su cien, representaban el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por soportar el dolor.

Le asentí con una cálida sonrisa, ella siempre había sido tan adorable y dulce que de solo estar cerca de ella se te podía contagiar.

Salí con aquella sonrisa de la habitación, mientras veía a mi estúpido amigo pelear con Shikamaru y Sai.

\- ¡SUELTENMEEEEEE! ¡NO LOS PERDONARÉ NUNCA! ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A TRATAR ASÍ AL HOKAGE! ¡LOS DEJARÉ POSTRADOS SIN MISIONES POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDAA YA VERÁN DATTEBAYO! – Mi nivel de enojo estaba subiendo…. Podía sentirlo…

\- ¡SUEEELTEEENMEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

-¡CALLATE NARUTOOO! – Y todos me quedaron mirando.

-S-Sakura-chan…. – Me dijo medio asustado, medio tembloroso.

-Naruto, Hinata quiere verte – Sus ojos aguamarina brillaron intensamente, para luego ponerse de rodillas ante mí y darme las gracias.

-Naruto sal de aquí antes de que te golpeé - Su cara se deformó producto al miedo. Pero por lo menos, ya estaba más tranquilo.

Entré después de Naruto a la habitación. Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le tomó la mano.

-Naruto-kun… estás todo sudado – Naruto se puso más nervioso y le soltó la mano de inmediato.

-LO SIENTO HINATA-CHAN, NO PIENSES MAL, ES QUE… -

\- ¡NARUTO-BAKA NO GRITES O TE ECHO DE LA HABITACIÓN! – Se me salieron los estribos de nuevo dejando a un rubio y una pelinegra en shock. –Procedamos –

Finalicé la diversión. Era hora de que el hijo de gran Hokage naciera. Coloqué a Hinata en la mejor posición con mi bata, guantes, gorro, y mascarilla ya puesto.

-¿Estás lista? – Miré a Hinata mientras le hacía un pequeño masaje en sus piernas antes del gran momento.

Ella asintió sin una palabra, estaba más nerviosa que ella.

Kaito, el enfermero se encargaba de mantener sus signos vitales, Shizune me ayudaba con el parto.

-Vamos Hinata, debes pujar – Le habló Shizune mientras yo hacía presión.

Hinata comenzó a hacer presión para por fin ver a su hijo.

-S-Sakura-chan –

\- Cállate Naruto, estoy ocupada – Le decía mientras sacaba los pies del bebe. Shizune envolvió al bebe en una mantas y lo posicionó en los brazos de su hermosa madre. – Es un lindo niño - El bebe se movía pero aún no lloraba. Eso era preocupante, pero la verdad eso de golpear bebes en el trasero no era lo mío.

-S-Sakura-chan… -

-¿Qué Naruto? ¿Qué pasa? – Lo miré con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ SANGRANDO?! ¡HINATA! ¡HINATA! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! –

-¡MALDICIÓN NARUTO TE HE DICHO QUE NO GRITES! TU HIJO ESTÁ AHÍ. ¡TARADO! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE GRITAR ASÍ PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?! - Tomé a Naruto del cuello de su chaqueta y lo estampé contra la pared refregando su rostro por todos lados.

Y de repente se escuchó un llanto. ¿Milagro? No lo sé.

-N-naruto-kun… Nuestro hijo te llama – Hinata extendió los brazos dándole su hijo a Naruto.

Se podía notar en los ojos de mi amigo que por fin había recapacitado, había entendido lo que significaba tener un hijo.

Lo sostuvo en sus manos unos minutos sin dejar de pestañar, al ojo de todos era una escena muy conmovedora. Pero me parecía algo extraña. Entonces de un momento a otro Naruto se fue desparramando de poco por el suelo, y el niño salió volando…

-¿¡NARUTO ESTÚPIDO BAKA QUE JODIDAS MADRES ES LO QUE TE PASA!? – Lo comencé a golpear y zamarrear como nunca antes. Pero Naruto estaba desparramado en el suelo con la boca abierta cayéndosele la baba y sus parpados entre abiertos.

-¡NO! – Gritó Hinata intentando agarrar a su hijo que volaba como un pajarito entre los dedos de Shizune y Kaito.

Entonces como si fuera un milagro de dios una mancha negra… más negra que la noche, velozmente tomó al pequeño, devolviendo la respiración a todos en la habitación.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke – Le quité el bebe de los brazos y lo coloqué en una cuna. – Shizune, llévate al hijo del Hokage – Hinata me miró un poco desesperada por querer estar más tiempo con su hijo.

-Saku- Intentaba decirme algo Hinata

-No te preocupes, solo le harán unos exámenes para comprobar que todo está bien- Le dije caminando en dirección de Naruto que estaba todo deforme en suelo. Lo tomé sin ningún cuidado colocándomelo en el hombro para llevarlo a otra habitación.

Atravesé la puerta bajó la rigurosa mirada de Sasuke. Y noté como me siguió por los pasillos del hospital. Como solo iba a estar hasta que se despertara, dejé a Naruto en una habitación de maternidad, cerca de Hinata.

Suena cómico, ya que la señora con la que compartía habitación lo miraba… un tanto extraño… digamos que no era normal ver a alguien con el rosto deforme después de un desmayo post embarazo y aún más a un chico.

-Sakura, necesitamos hablar – Me habló por fin el silencioso Sasuke

En tiempos antiguos, esa frase me hubiera alegrado infinitamente, pero ahora… solo me decía que algo malo estaba pasando o algo muy malo estaba pasando.

-Vaya, vaya… Sasuke Uchiha necesita hablar conmigo… - Le sonreí pícaramente, después de todo, por lo menos debía tragarme la amargura con algo ¿no?

\- No seas molesta – Ahí vamos de nuevo… - Solo te lo diré a ti porque el dobe se desmayó, justo entré cuando su hijo salió volando – Fruncí el ceño al recordar ese momento

\- Ni lo menciones, ¿Cómo se le ocurre desmayarse con su hijo en brazos? Será idiota…. – Pero luego de recordar eso, recordé sus ojos, llenos de brillo, con las pupilas dilatadas gracias a la adormecedora felicidad que recorría sus venas. No pude evitar pensar que Naruto si era todo un hombre, tan solo que aún guardaba la inocencia en sus venas, y eso, era la esencia de él, algo que lo caracterizaba. Eso te hacía llegarlo a querer o amar. Deje mostrar una sonrisa apacible y que el calor recorriera mis mejillas.

\- Hmp. Hablamos de Naruto - Asentí sin quitar esa sonrisa

\- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar? – Apresuré la conversación

\- Naruto me encomendó una misión, se supone que saldría dentro de una semana, pero ahora debo irme a más tardar en 2 horas-

\- Ya veo… así que te vas, pues bien, hablaré con Shikamaru para que esté al tanto. Hablaré con Naruto cuando despierte, no te preocupes, puedes irte – Le sonreí tranquila.

Después de eso, el me asintió, pero pareciera que no era todo.

-¿Hay algo más? ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – Le miré atenta esperando que dijera algo. Su mirada no dejaba de asecharme.

\- Hmp. Gracias - ¿Había escuchado bien? Sasuke Uchiha dando las gracias…

\- De nada Sasuke – Le sonreí. Tampoco quería burlarme de él, si de a poco Sasuke iba acostumbrándose a dar las gracias, yo no iba a ser quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Me acerqué a él rápida y cautelosa. Coloqué mis brazos en su cuello y le besé su mejilla. Me separé al instante sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte.

-Que te vaya bien, Sasuke – Entonces me di vuelta y mientras apretaba unos papeles en mi brazos me incentivaba a caminar.

-Sakura – Mi cuerpo se tensionó. No esperaba respuesta alguna de su parte.

Me quedé quieta sin girar mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacer algo más.

Sentí a lo más… dos pasos y su cuerpo acercarse al mío.

Irreconocible, Sasuke Uchiha era un toda una sorpresa. Rodeó mi escuálido cuerpo con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Me quedé inmóvil.

¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES CUANDO EL CHICO QUE TE IGNORÓ POR AÑOS Y QUE JAMÁS MOSTRÓ SIGNOS DE TENER CORAZÓN, TE ABRAZA SIN RAZÓN APARENTE!?

-Sigue como siempre – Me di vuelta esperando encontrarme con su fría mirada.

Y así era, a pesar de todo… el me miraba como si todo lo que estuviera haciendo y diciendo fuera un simple chiste.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pude notar como sus orejas comenzaban a colorarse, eso decía que muy pronto sus mejillas también lo estarían. Así que Uchiha evitando que lo viera de esa manera me acercó brutamente a su cuerpo. ¿Acaso era una estampilla? El simplemente me pegó muy fuerte a su pecho sin dejarme subir mi rostro para mirarlo.

\- Voy a volver, y cuando vuelva quiero que la familia Uchiha vuelva a crecer – Eso era, ¿Acaso Sasuke me estaba tirando una indirecta muy directa?

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha prometiendo algo?... me suena a una sucia broma -

\- No seas molesta. Hablo enserio. Volveré muy pronto y me tienes que esperar -

Y de un momento a otro me alejó y siguió su camino. Y yo me quedé ahí, anhelando que eso fuera un sueño. Porque sabía que de ahora en adelante no podría hacer otra cosa que espéralo.

Después de matar mi mente en muchas teorías… me fui a trabajar. Cuidé a Hinata, a su hijo, y por supuesto a Naruto. Cuando Naruto despertó, le informe sobre la salida de Sasuke, y el firmó sin problemas los documentos.

Para la noche, yo ya estaba en mi departamento, descansando.

Me sentía triste porque, antes de llevarle los documentos a Shikamaru, le eché una ojeada. Sasuke no se iba de misión. Otra vez me mentía. Había pedido permiso para retirarse de la aldea, y así poder encontrarse a sí mismo, para poder encontrar paz interior y tener la capacidad de proteger la aldea que su hermano tanto amaba.

Pero yo no era nada ni nadie para impedirlo, ya no. Sasuke me prometió que volvería pronto... y esta vez le daría una chance para creerle, para confiar en su promesa.

2 años después…

Después del parto de Hinata y de la partida de Sasuke, sentí que a mi vida le faltaba algo. No era desconocido que una parte de mi aún seguía ligada a Sasuke. Y por supuesto su partida me había afectado tanto como las veces anteriores. Simplemente, que ya no sentía que debía retener a Sasuke, el estaba pidiendo pacíficamente un tiempo, para reencontrase y así poder volver a la aldea sin tener que irse de nuevo, o sentirse incomodo y desgraciado.

Sasuke simplemente me decepcionaba una vez más. Me había prometido que volvería pronto... Ya iban 2 años y el aún ni luces daba de volver. Ni una carta, nada, absolutamente nada.

Por mi parte… Ya era la mejor medico ninja que había, entonces… ¿Qué me faltaba? ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío? ¿Por qué sentía que necesitaba otra montaña en mi vida? ¿Pero cuál? ¿Cómo me creaba una montaña? No un problema, por supuesto, lo que yo quería no era un problema… sino más bien algo en que poner mi vida y corazón.

Entonces en una pequeña visita hacía el país de la luna, me encontré con mi gran amigo… el Sake.

Ese delicioso elixir me tenía inconsciente de mis actos. Lo único que recordaba de esa noche… es que me adentré en los abismos del alcohol, y terminé en mi habitación, desnuda, con un tipo a mi lado bastante parecido a Lee... que decía llamarse Takagi.

Eso sin duda, fue el hoyo más bajo, al que he caído.

* * *

-¡Hinata! – Llamé a mi esposa

Mi amada esposa apareció unos segundos después con un lindo vestido gris.

-Ya me voy a trabajar, cuídate, y cuida a los niños. Te amo – Besé sus labios con tranquilidad y ella me miró extrañada

\- Pero hoy es tu día libre, se supone que almorzaríamos en familia – Me miró apenada

-Lo sé querida. Pero me llegó una carta de que el Teme por fin limpió su chakra asqueroso y volverá a la aldea, debo recibirlo y hacer mi trabajo. Te prometo que llegaré para el almuerzo y estaremos toda la tarde juntos. Lo prometo dattebayo – Ella le sostuvo la mirada sorprendida

\- ¿Ha vuelto? – Le asentí igual de preocupado que ella. Los dos sabíamos que consecuencias tendría esto. – Después de 12 años el finalmente ha vuelto...

* * *

Okeeeey, Buenas, buenas. Estoy muy emocionada con esto, la verdad es que esta idea me tiene loca LOCA XD

Enserio deseo que me dejen sus Reviews, comentando si les gustó.. si no les gustó... qué le falta... qué les gustaría ver...

Bueno explicando un poco la historia. Sakura como siempre embobada con nuestro magnifico Sasuke Uchiha. A pesar de que no es la misma niña "molesta" de hace tiempo, sigue teniendo los mismos sentimientos por el pelinegro *-* Sasuke necesita salir de la aldea para encontrarse a si mismo... ya saben, como el ermitaño que siempre ha querido ser. XDDD. Entonces aparentemente le promete que volverá, y que volverá pronto... Sakura se ilusiona ya que por fin veía luces de que Sasuke si podía verla como una mujer y no como una simple compañera de equipo. Por lo que luego de dos años Sasuke aún no vuelve y ya como que nuestra rosadita se cansa y termina liándose con un tipo.

Ahora, ¿Qué se viene más adelante? O_O LA GRAAAN PREGUNTA. Pues... les contaré un pequeño spoiler.

La historia gira en torno a como Sasuke le pide ayuda a sus amigos para volver a conquistar a Sakura. Y no solo conquistarla a ella ¬u¬ ya sabrán porque... además eso no es lo único. Sasuke se da cuenta de todos sus errores... los grandes sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer tanto Naruto como Sakura para salvarlo de su oscuridad. Se da cuenta que ahora es Sakura la que se sumerge en una soledad y oscuridad, en el que no solo se arrastra ella.

Ahora le toca a Sasuke encontrar la solución a todo.

Y tendremos mucho humor. XD MUCHO

Ya que hay haré cada cierto tiempo, capítulos extras. En donde contaré historias sobre los demás shinobis. Por ejemplo el Suigetsu intenta conquistar a una chica... y se da cuenta que esa chica está loca. Por lo que le pide ayuda a Sai, que según él cree que es un experto al tener como pareja a Ino. O también de como fue la boda de Ino. El como Hinata le pide a su esposo que hable con su hijo sobre chicas... O aún más cómico, como Karui intenta que su marido baje de peso escondiéndole la comida.

Y entre muchas cosas. Agradecería sus comentarios, y espero que estén todas muy bien. :33

Saludoooos :B


End file.
